


Имена

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: "...Всем клинкам и кораблям дают девичьи имена" (с)
Kudos: 4





	Имена

Темерская делегация пользовалась гостеприимством Лирии и Ривии уже неделю. «Безнадежно застряла», — заявил Роше со свойственной ему прямолинейностью. Дожди, нагрянувшие на две недели раньше ожидаемого, застали их врасплох, дороги размыло, и королевский кортеж, рискни он выбраться за пределы столичных стен, не сумел бы добраться до границы. Взять бы кобылу порезвее, рассуждал Роше, хмуро оглядывая простиравшийся перед ним пейзаж с замковой стены, и рвануть в Вызиму. Долг — и укоризненный взгляд молодой королевы Темерии — призывал остаться и терпеливо дожидаться того дня, когда погода смилостивится и позволит им отбыть.

Вынужденное бездействие угнетало. Роше рассчитывал уложиться в пару дней — срок вполне достаточный, чтобы обсудить вопросы предстоящего сотрудничества. Остальное время вся делегация бесцельно болталась по замку. Большая ее часть, пользуясь щедростью Мэвы, старательно изучала королевские погреба. Никаких вестей из темерской столицы не поступало — немудрено: даже разведчики не рискнули бы отправиться в путь по такому бездорожью и сгинуть в бурном потоке разлившихся рек. Тягостное ожидание и отвратительная погода паршиво сказывались на и без того непростом характере Роше. Впрочем, он признавал, что не все было так плохо. Анаис, оказавшаяся за пределами темерского двора впервые за минувшие с войны три года, оживилась и с любопытством изучала окрестности. Компанию ей составлял Анси. «Его личная инициатива», — между делом подчеркнула Мэва. Что ж, интерес принца был только на руку: союз двух государств, скрепленных династическим браком, мог бы укрепить положение и Темерии, и Лирии и Ривии. Что же до Анаис... Овеянная героической славой Мэва, по-прежнему преисполненная красоты, воинственности и величия, впечатляла ее куда больше неловких ухаживаний Анси. Ничего удивительного, с ухмылкой думал Роше. Мэва — единственная из правителей Севера, сумевшая не только пережить последнюю войну с Нильфгаардом, но и отстоять статус своего королевства. Само собой, независимостью сродни той, которую сохранила Темерия, здесь и не пахло, но Роше нутром чуял: за свою страну Мэва еще поборется, если не на поле боя, то за столом переговоров. В конце концов, если они сами не застанут времен, когда Север вернет себе независимость, то их могут застать потомки.

Было и еще кое-что в этом досадном промедлении — что-то хорошее, что-то для него самого. Вечерами, промозглыми от дождей, Мэва садилась напротив и делилась воспоминаниями о Фольтесте. Синюшная темнота хлестала в окна замковых комнат, согретых изнутри теплом очага, крепким вином и неспешной беседой.

— Анаис похожа на Фольтеста, — заметила Мэва в один из таких вечеров. — Из нее выйдет сильная королева. Впрочем, ничего удивительного — при таком-то наставнике. Да и образец для подражания у нее, скажем прямо, неплохой.

— Теперь у нее будет пример получше, — Роше дернул краешком рта в кривой полуусмешке. — Белая Королева, едва ли не в одиночку заставившая Нильфгаард отступить. Впечатляет.

— Это было давно.

Мэва помолчала немного, слушая, как хлопает стягами ветер. Лирия и Ривия теперь ходили под черным нильфгаардским солнцем — к чему вспоминать былые победы? Чего они стоят, если все обратилось в пыль, а принесенные жертвы оказались напрасны? Победа во Второй Северной Войне оказалась всего лишь отсрочкой, а потом карающая длань Эмгыра простерлась над этими землями в третий раз.

И никто из них не устоял.

Мэва допила вино залпом. Водка подошла бы случаю куда больше.

— Покажу ей оружейную, — решила она. — Завтра. Раз уж мечи интересуют юную королеву больше принцев.

Королевский арсенал действительно заинтересовал Анаис куда больше прогулок с Анси. Восхищенная, она разглядывала выстроившиеся в ряд клинки да кистени, все как один изумительно тонкой работы — других таких нигде не сыскать. Мэва следовала за ней и рассказывала: этот полуторник, сияющий, будто снег на солнце, выкован в лирийской кузне; а вон те устрашающие кистени она отыскала в гавенкарском схроне — жуткое оружие, но в те дни она нуждалась в любом. Эльфский клинок, от которого веяло дыханием времени, был найден в руинах посреди болот Ангрена. А этот...

— Острый Сукин Сын, — вздохнула Мэва и протянула руку к махакамскому сигиллю. Она погладила навершие, обхватила пальцами — белыми, изящными, будто никогда не знавшими боевой стали, — и Анаис замерла, ожидая, что легендарная королева выхватит клинок из плена стойки. Но Мэва лишь качнула головой и отступила. Ее улыбка была полна того сожаления, которое отсекает любые вопросы.

— Этот, — наконец, выговорила Мэва после недолгого молчания. Она сняла с соседней стойки короткий легкий клинок, убранный в окованные серебром ножны. — Один из моих первых, как раз для девичьей руки. Пора бы ему послужить другой королеве.

Под копытами лошадей все еще мерзко чавкало, а экипажи, предназначенные для темерской аристократии, потряхивало на колдобинах, но Роше рассчитывал в скором времени добраться до границы Лирии. Анаис предпочла путешествовать верхом. Она то и дело вынимала прощальный подарок Мэвы из ножен, любовалась игрой света на лезвии, пробовала его на остроту.

— Королева Мэва сказала, что каждый меч носит свое имя, — сообщила она, поравнявшись с Роше.

— Н-да?

— Не знаю, как назвать свой, — со вздохом продолжила Анаис. — Должно же быть что-то звучное, разве нет?

Роше не ответил. Анаис сдула со лба выбившуюся прядь волос и еще раз тронула клинок. Если он и должен был откликнуться, подсказать ей ответ, то явно не торопился.

— Роше, — позвала она. — У твоего меча ведь тоже есть имя?

Выражение его лица изменилось неуловимо — по крайней мере, Анаис бы точно не отличила одну хмурую гримасу от другой. И хорошо, подумал Роше, опустив ладонь на перетянутую мягкой кожей рукоять. Та же лучшая махакамская сталь, те же мастера, за работу которых он в прежние годы отдавал большую часть своего жалования. Новый клинок — не с этим он прошел сквозь горнило Третьей Северной Войны. Тот остался посреди заросшего бурьяном и мальвами поля.

У этого нового, испившего крови куда меньше, чем его старшие братья, и впрямь было имя — короткое, хлесткое, будто вспышка молнии в беспросветной ночи, будто шквал, подхватывающий одинокий корабль и разбивающий его об угрюмые скалы. У его меча было имя — то самое, которое он больше не произносил вслух.

Имя женщины, которая могла отличить одну его хмурую гримасу от другой.

Имя женщины, которую он не сберег.

— Есть, — коротко отозвался Роше.

Когда-нибудь он его назовет.


End file.
